1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a display device and a simplified process of manufacturing the same that may minimize the occurrence of defects.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are various types of display devices. Among them, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting displays (OLED), which have been improved in their performance and are small and light in line with the rapid development of semiconductor techniques, are typical display devices.
In general, display devices may be manufactured through a thin film formation process in which a plurality of conductive layers and insulating layers are sequentially patterned and stacked. The thin film formation process may include a photoetching process using a mask.
The number of photoetching processes using masks that are required to manufacture a display device is directly correlated with the productivity of the manufacturing method. Namely, the fewer photoetching processes, the greater the productivity of the manufacturing process.
Thus, it is desirable to minimize the number of photoetching processes using masks.
Recently, a method in which a passivation layer, which covers thin film transistors, and pixel electrodes, which are generally formed on the passivation layer, are formed using a single mask has been developed.
However, in a display device manufactured by such a method, disconnections may occur easily at the pixel electrodes. Suppressing the occurrence of such disconnections may complicate the processes and make it difficult to form pixel electrodes with uniform quality.